It Must Have Been Love
by tvqueen15
Summary: This is a story I posted at a DJ board so all chapters are included, it's how I believe DJ's relationship should have been.


It Must Have Been Love By Ruthie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dawson's Creek characters and anything else I put in I swear it to be of my own creativity.  
  
Chapter One: Barbecue Meetings  
  
  
  
Seven year old Josephine Potter, or Joey to all who didn't want a black eye, watched her mother put the finishing touches on her makeup. "Mommy why do we have to go to this party?" Joey asked her mother her small lip coming out in a pout.  
  
  
  
"Sweetie, don't you want to meet our neighbors. Gail was very nice to ask us to her summer barbecue and we aren't going to disappoint her." Lillian Potter said to her daughter.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Bessie, Joey's older sister, came into the room. "Mom when are we going to meet the Leery's?" She asked impatiently. "See Joey, Bessie's excited and guess what? The Leery's have a little boy your age." Lily said trying to cheer Joey up. "But what if they don't like me." Joey said a small frown coming to her face. "Oh, my little princess, who wouldn't like you," Lily said picking up Joey from the ground and holding her in front of the mirror. "Joey, you have so much to offer the world and the Leery's are good people, I promise you that they'll like you." Lily stated placing a small kiss on Joey's cheek. "Mom!" Joey yelled wiping the lipstick from her cheek. Joey hopped off the sink and began walking out to the car.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Leery home, their annual summer barbecue was in full swing. Mitch was running the grill with John Witter (sorry, I don't remember his first name), Gale was with his wife Jennifer, while Dawson the Leery's son was playing with Pacey Witter. "So who are these other people your mom invited to the party?" Pacey asked as he and Dawson stopped running around. "I don't know, she said they just moved in across the creek. Mom says they've got a daughter our age." Dawson said as he brushed a piece of stray blond hair from his eyes. "Dawson, come here and meet the Potter's!" Gale Leery yelled. Dawson and Pacey immediately went over to their mother's and walked with them to meet them.  
  
  
  
Joey looked nervously at the various people in the Leery's yard as she took her mother's hand and began walking towards them. She immediately noticed a little blond haired boy about her age who looked nice, but she couldn't be sure yet. "Gale, thank you so much for inviting us." Lillian said to them. "It was no problem, the more the merrier. This is Jennifer Witter and her son Pacey. And this is my son Dawson." Gale said making the introductions. Lily shook hands with Mrs. Witter and with Pacey and Dawson. "This is my oldest daughter Bessie and this little one," Lily said dragging Joey around so she stood in front of her, "is my youngest daughter Josephine." Lily said with a smirk on her face. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Josephine." Gale said. "Please call me Joey." The little girl said a small, shy smile coming to her face. "Okay Joey, this is my son Dawson and his friend Pacey." Gale said smiling at the young girl in front of her. "Hi." Joey said shyly. "Hi Joey. So are you going to be in second grade too?" Dawson asked. "Yes." Was her shy and short answer. "Isn't Joey a boy's name?" Pacey asked a mischievous look in his eye. "It is not. Joey is a lot better than Pacey!" Joey shouted angrily. "Pacey, you apologize to Joey right now." Jennifer said pointedly at her son. He crossed his small arms in front of him. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "Joey?" Lily said. "I'm sorry." She said her voice quiet also. "I think Joey is a pretty name. It's unique." Dawson said offering a smile to Joey. Lily and Gale smiled at one another as they saw something between the two youngsters. "You wanna come play tag with us?" Dawson asked? "Okay." Joey said as the three of them ran off together.  
  
  
  
At around nine o' clock that night Pacey and his family had left, so that now just the Potter's and Leery's remained. "Joey you wanna go watch a movie?" Dawson asked as he pushed her on the swing. "Okay." She said as he grabbed her hand and they ran over to their parents. "Mom, we're going to go watch a movie, okay?" Dawson asked excitedly. "Sure sweetie go ahead." Gale said smiling down at him. Joey looked up at her mother who also nodded her head. Joey smiled brightly as they ran up to his room. Dawson opened his door and watched as Joey poked her head in and looked around at some of the movie posters on his walls. "You like movies?" Joey asked. "Yeah, I think I want to be a film maker someday. I want to be the next Steven Spielberg." Dawson said a smile on his face. "I think that's a great dream." Joey said smiling back. "So do you wanna watch E.T. It's one of my favorites." Dawson said. "Okay." Joey said as she watched him put in the movie. Together they climbed up on his bed and lay side by side on their stomachs.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Gale, Lily, and Mitch climbed the stairs to Dawson's bedroom. When they opened the door, they found the TV screen snowy and Joey and Dawson laying side by side fast asleep. "They look so cute. I hate to wake them." Lily said as Mitch came back in and snapped a photo of the two. "Why not let Joey just spend the night. I mean you did say you have a doctor's appointment in the morning, so since Bessie's at the Witter's, we'll just watch Joey until you get done." Gale said. "Gale thank you so much for being so kind to us. It's just with Joey's dad not being very dependable lately, I don't know what to do." Lily said a sad smile coming to her face. Gale hugged her gently and gave her an affectionate smile. Then they walked over to their sleeping children and picked them up, gently, turning them around. "Mommy?" Joey asked her voice sleepy. "Shhh. It's okay sweetie. Your going to spend the night at Dawson's house okay." Lily said gently to her daughter. Joey just nodded her head as Lily placed her down next to Dawson on the other pillow. The three adults shared a smile and a sudden hunch that their children would be each other's rock and best friend the rest of their lives.  
  
Chapter 2: Second Grade Blues  
  
"I don't want to go mommy. Why can't I stay with you?" A teary eyed Joey asked her mother. "Oh sweetie, it's going to be fine. Your going to have a great day and Dawson will be here." Lily said trying not to let her daughter see how difficult it really was for her to let her baby go. Joey sniffled, but she began to wipe the tears from her eyes. Lily reached over and tucked a piece of loose hair behind Joey's ear and straightened the light blue shirt under her denim overalls. Just then Dawson and Gale appeared from around the corner. "Hey Joey!" Dawson said excitedly pulling her into a friendly hug. "Hi Dawson!" Joey said a smile replacing the frown that had been there since early that morning. "Okay, you two better get in there, don't want to be late. Remember, Dawson we're picking Joey up after school," Gale reminded her son as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. He playfully wiped away the lipstick. "Why aren't you picking me up mommy?" Joey asked confusion running through her brown eyes. "Well, your daddy and I need to talk and we're going to have lunch together. I don't know what time we'll get done and this way you get to play with Dawson." Lily said looking up at Gale. "Okay. I love you mom," Joey said throwing her arms around her mother and hugging her tightly. The two mothers watched as Dawson took Joey's hand and they walked into the classroom together. Gale saw watched as Lily's eyes began to tear. "Joey will be okay Lily, I promise." Gale said comforting the woman as they walked to the car. "I'm not worried about that right now, I'm worried about what's going to happed to her, when I have to tell her that her father is in prison." Lily said breaking into tears as Gale hugged her.  
  
  
  
Later that day the last school bell rang and Joey's face broke into a smile. She and Dawson grabbed their coats and lunch boxes and ran out the door with the other children. "So what do you want to do when we get to my house?" Dawson asked as they scanned the area for his mom. "I don't know." Joey said shrugging her shoulders. Dawson took her hand as they began to walk down the stairs of the school through the larger kids. Suddenly someone from behind them began to sing. "Dawson and Joey sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Dawson in the baby carriage." Pacey sang out joyfully. "Pacey!" Dawson yelled as he and Joey whirled around to face him. The other kids were laughing along. "Are you walking your girl friend home?" Came another girls voice from the crowd. "So what if she's my girl friend. She's a girl and she's my friend. I took her hand because I didn't' want her to fall." Dawson said defending them. Joey looked behind them and saw that Gale had pulled up. "Dawson your mom's here." Joey said her voice quiet. "Come on Joey let's go." Dawson said as he pulled them through the crowd and they hopped into his mom's car. "Hi kids. So how was your first day?" Gale asked as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Great until just a few minutes ago." Dawson said as he looked back at Joey who nodded her head in agreement. "What happened?" Gale asked curiously. "Oh, Pacey just started singing this really annoying song and saying that Joey was my girl friend." Dawson said sighing. "Well I'm sure he was just joking. And besides there is nothing wrong with having a girl for your best friend." Gale said smiling back at Joey. "I know, that's why I told them that even if she was my girl friend it's none of their business." Dawson said smiling smugly. "Good boy." Gale said giving him a high five as Joey laughed from the backseat.   
  
  
  
Gale pulled up to the house and watched as Dawson and Joey hopped out of the car and ran up to the house. They ran up to his room and into the closet to re-enact the scene from Jaws. About an hour later they came out laughing and giggling. "So what do you want to do now?" Joey asked. "We could go outside, I'll push you on the swing." Dawson said. "Okay." Joey said following him out to the swing set. Joey sat down as Dawson pulled her back and then began pushing her back and forth. A half hour later Joey's mother pulled up as Gale came out to greet her. "How did it go?" Gale asked as she walked up to Lily. Lily just shook her head. "He'll be in for at least fifteen years unless he gets parole." Lily said her face sad and drawn. "Have you told Bessie?" Gale asked. "Yeah, she's okay with it. She understands a lot more about the situation than Joey does." Lily said. Suddenly Dawson noticed the car. "Joey your mom's here." Dawson said. Joey hopped off the swing and ran over to her mom. "Mommy!" Joey screamed as her mother swept her up in a hug. "Oh my sweet girl. How was your first day?" Lily asked. "It was great." Joey said still excited. "Well, we better get going, Bessie's making dinner at home. Thanks again Gale." Lily said. "Any time. We love having Joey over." Gale said smiling at the small little girl. "Oh, guess what Mrs. Potter?" Dawson said his small voice taking on the same excitement as Joey's. "What?" Lily asked the happy child. "My dad put up a ladder by the side of the house so Joey can just come in my window now instead of always running in and out. Now we don't have to worry about mom yelling at us not to run in the house because we can just come in through the window." Dawson said smiling at Joey. "Bye Dawson." Joey said as she gave him a hug. "Bye Joey. Are you going to come over tomorrow?" Dawson asked. "Sure." Joey said after looking up at her mother for approval. With one last wave Lily and Joey began their drive home.  
  
  
  
As soon as they got home, Lily took Joey's hand and brought her into the living room. "Joey we need to talk." Lily said. "Is something wrong mommy?" Joey asked her voice concerned. "Well, remember how I said that your daddy and I had lunch at the restaurant today." Lily started inhaling deeply. Joey nodded her head. Lily's face showed a pained expression as she struggled to find the right words to tell her daughter that her daddy, her hero was in prison. As if Joey could read her thoughts, a sad expression crossed her features. "Daddy's in trouble, isn't he?" Joey asked her voice sad as she looked down at her feet. Lily nodded her head. "Joey do you understand that when someone does something wrong, that they need to be punished for what they did." Lily said. Joey nodded her head. "Well, Daddy did something wrong and now he has to go away for a little while." Lily said. She watched as different expressions crossed Joey's face. From sadness to anger, Lily wasn't sure just what was going on in her head. "Daddy had to go to prison didn't he?" Joey asked. How do you know about things like that?" Lily asked her face shocked. "I heard you talking one night at the restaurant when you thought I was asleep. You told Daddy that if he didn't stop what he was doing he'd end up in jail." Joey said her voice falling quiet. All Lily could do was nod her head. "So even though you warned him, Daddy didn't love us enough to stop?" Joey asked her voice pained and her eyes beginning to form tears. "Oh sweetie, it wasn't like that. What daddy was doing was very hard to quit." Lily said trying to help her understand. Suddenly Joey jumped up from the couch and ran outdoors. "Joey!" Lily called running after her. The little girl was already in her row boat and rowing away from the dock, not allowing her mother to see her tears. Fifteen year old, Bessie, came out from behind her mother. "She'll be okay Mom, she's strong. She just needs to be with someone her own age." Bessie said knowing exactly where Joey would go. "I'll call Gale." Lily said hugging Bessie and running inside to the phone.  
  
  
  
As Joey got to Dawson's, she tied up her boat and ran up to the ladder. She hopped through the window and watched as Dawson's face suddenly became confused. "Joey, what are you doing here?" He asked. Joey ran over to him, throwing her small arms around him, and began crying on his shoulder. "What's wrong Joey?" Dawson asked in his child like voice. "My Daddy, he's gone, he didn't love us enough to stop." Joey said as she pulled back from him. Dawson took his hand and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. Together they sat down on the bed. The two didn't see Gale, Lily, and Mitch watching them from the hall. "Joey, I'm sure your Dad didn't want to leave, no Dad would ever want to leave his daughter. And your dad loves you Joey, who wouldn't? Your funny and pretty, and smart." Dawson suddenly stopped becoming embarrassed. Joey's tears stopped falling and she looked up at Dawson. "You really think so?" She asked her voice hopeful. "I know so. And if you ever think your not loved, just remember that I love you." Dawson said in the shyest voice possible. Gale and Lily both looked at each other, both their eyes filling with tears. "I love you too Dawson." Joey said shyly. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He looked back at her surprised.   
  
  
  
Gale and Lily took this time to make their presence known. "Joey, you okay?" Lily asked? "I'm okay now Mommy. Let's go home and see what Bessie made for dinner." Joey said taking her mother's hand as they walked out the door. Joey turned around and waved at Dawson. Gale walked over to her son and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you sweetie." She said. "I was just telling the truth." Dawson said as he hopped off the bed and descended down the stairs for their own dinner.  
  
Just to let everyone know I won't be able to post another chapter till Thursday. Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback. It really means a lot.  
  
Chapter 3: Aunt Gwen's Wedding  
  
Again a huge thank you for all the wonderful feedback, it means so much. Just to let everyone know that chapter 4 will be dealing with Joey's mom's cancer. The kids will be about twelve which means Joey is at one of those critical ages in girl's life. It will explain how Joey becomes so much more of a tomboy, but I just wanted everyone to have a heads up about the cancer part in case it bothers anyone. I also promise to treat this issue with the most compassion and sincerity as I have relatives myself who have gone through this, so I promise not to make a mockery or any cancer related jokes in any parts of my story. Well enough about the sad stuff coming up, we'll stick to the happy and joyous occasion of a wedding.  
  
  
  
"Hey Joe," ten year old Dawson said as the brown haired girl crawled through his window. "Hey Dawson. So what's on for Movie Night this evening?" She asked plopping down beside him on the bed. "Let's see, I've got the classics for tonight, Hook, Jaws, and ET." He said as he got up to push in the first tape. "Sounds great. It's nice to watch an original that we started our friendship watching." Joey said smiling as he lay down beside her.  
  
  
  
Just as they were about to start their second movie, Dawson's mom knocked on the door then burst in excitedly. "Oh, Joey I'm glad you're here, I have great news." Gale stated enthusiastically. "What is it mom?" Dawson said sitting up. "Your aunt Gwen is getting married and she wants all of us to go down there for the wedding. She also has a special request of you and Joey." Gale said smiling mysteriously. "What does she want us to do, Mrs. Leery?" Joey questioned her eyes curious yet cautious. "She wants you and Dawson to be in the wedding. She already has an outfit for you and everything all she needs is that you want to do it." Gale said. Dawson looked at Joey who just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I'd love to be in the wedding." Dawson said. "Me too. I just have to check with my mom, make sure it won't be a problem with all the tourists coming in at the restaurant." Joey said excitedly. Dawson hugged Joey quickly. "Alright, you two get back to your movie night. Joey, if you want I can call your mom and ask her for you?" Gale said knowing that Joey wouldn't be going home tonight. "Thanks Mrs. Leery. When would we have to leave?" Joey asked. "Sunday, the wedding is on Tuesday, so it's a good thing you guys are on spring break." Gale said shutting the door as she left. "This is going to be so much fun Jo. Getting to see aunt Gwen and be in a wedding. There will definitely be some serious dancing going on." Dawson said his young voice filled with excitement as he pushed play on his VCR and they began the second movie for movie night.  
  
  
  
On Sunday, Joey pulled her suitcase out of her room and dragged it out to the living room. "Mom are you sure you and Bessie can handle the restaurant for a few days?" Joey asked her voice worried. "Sweetie, I want you to go to Gwen's wedding and have fun. Don't worry about work, just go and be a kid." Lily said to her daughter. "Thanks mom." Joey said kissing her mother's cheek. Dawson's knock caused Lily to pull back and motion Dawson and Gale who followed close behind in. "Hey Mrs. Potter. All set Joey?" Dawson asked? "Yeah, I've got everything." Joey said. With one last kiss to her mother and smile to Bessie, Joey and the Leery's exited the Potter house and began the journey to aunt Gwen's house.  
  
  
  
"Gale! Mitch!" Gwen screamed as she came running towards them in paint splattered overalls. "Gwen!" They said as she finally approached them in a huge hug. Dawson and Joey also hopped out of the car and headed towards aunt Gwen. "Dawson! Oh my God! You've gotten so tall and handsome." She said winking at him as she swept him up in a hug. As she pulled back from Dawson, she noticed Joey shyly leaning from one foot to the other. "That can't be Joey. Look how beautiful you are girl. Come here and give me a hug." Gwen said as she soon enveloped another in a hug. "It's good to see you aunt Gwen." Joey said. "Now that's the spirit. Your not shy Joey or at least that's what I told my husband to be. George come here." She called as a tall good looking man stepped from the house. "George, this is my brother Mitch, his wife Gale, their son Dawson, and his best friend Joey." Gale said making the introductions. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Especially you two. Gale talks about the two of you all the time and what wonderful singers you are." George said to Dawson and Joey. Joey seemed to blush at the compliment. "It's just karaoke." Joey said shyly. "Joey, I know you have a beautiful voice. Don't listen to her George. Joey's just being modest." Dawson stated pulling Joey into a hug. "Well let's head inside. Oh, Joey, Dawson, I have a surprise for you." Gwen said as they hurried into the house. Once entering the living room, they saw two easels draped in a white sheet. "This one is for you Joey and this one you Dawson." Gwen said as each of them stood in front of the easel and pulled off the sheet. What they saw made each gasp in amazement. They were pictures of both of them. In the very middle of each portrait were Dawson and Joey in a heart. In the bottom two corners was Joey in her row boat and then Dawson waiting for her by the window. At the top was the area where they were different. Joey's portrayed her and her mother. Dawson's him and his mother. "One of the first things that came to me when I decided to do these pictures was exactly how you two looked when you met that day at the barbecue." Gwen said. Joey's brown eyes had tears in them. "It's beautiful aunt Gwen, thank you." Joey said hugging her tightly. "Oh your welcome sweetie." she said softly. Dawson went over and hugged her also having much the same reaction as Joey. "Okay, who's ready to eat?" Gwen said as they headed into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
The days flew by and Tuesday was soon upon them. It was a small wedding in a local church. Gwen and Gale were getting ready in one room, while Gwen's other bridesmaid was helping Joey. Gwen had insisted that she wanted to be surprised at how Joey looked. Dawson, Mitch, and George's other groomsman were getting ready in the opposite part of the church. Joey fidgeted nervously as Laura, Gwen's bridesmaid finished putting the last ringlets of curl into her soft brown hair that had been pulled up into a ponytail. The last few curls of hair fell down on the side of her face as Laura turned Joey to face her. "Have you ever worn make up Joey?" Laura asked. "No, not really. I mean my mom always wants me to wear it, but it's not really my thing. "That's okay, I think I know just the right colors for you." Laura said smiling back at her. Joey looked at her nervously, but allowed her to put the blush and eye shadow on her. A half hour later, a light knock on the door brought Gale and Gwen into the room. Gwen looked gorgeous in her gown, with a tight lace bodice and flowing white puffed out skirt. Gale looked equally beautiful in a lavender gown that Gwen had chosen for her and Laura. "Where's Joey?" Gwen asked nervously looking around the room. "Don't worry, I didn't jump ship on you aunt Gwen." Joey said walking around the corner from the three way mirror they had set up. The two women gasped in surprise. Joey's beautiful brown hair, pulled up in a pony tail with gentle curls and the two hanging by her face set off her bright brown eyes. The make up complimented her light blue spaghetti strapped gown with the small pearls on the sheer layer that flowed down the skirt. "You look amazing Joey. Thank you so much for doing this for me." Gwen said hugging the beautiful young girl. "Don't start crying yet Gwen, we haven't even reached the altar yet." Laura said. "Well, let's go get you married." Gale said smiling as they headed for the door. George stood waiting down by the alter with the priest, while Mitch, Dawson, Jeff, and George's brother stood waiting for the ladies behind the closed church doors. "Hey, you all look great." Mitch said hugging his sister tightly and then his wife. "Where's Joey?" Dawson asked. Laura pulled Joey out from behind her. "Hey Dawson." She said nervously. Dawson's eyes traveled over her, a surprised yet happy smile coming over his face. "You look beautiful Joey." He said flashing her a grin. "Thanks Dawson." She said smiling also. The adults looked at them in amusement, but soon lined up as they heard the wedding march begin.  
  
  
  
Joey took Dawson's arm and they began the walk down the aisle. Dawson continuously glanced over at Joey astounded by her beauty and feelings that were going through him. The rest of the wedding party proceeded down, until finally Gwen and George's brother began to walk down. Gwen locked eyes with George, her love for him almost pulling her towards him. As soon as they finished their vows and Gwen's tears subsided, the priest handed Gwen the microphone. "George and I would just like to thank all of you for coming here today. And before the priest announces us husband and wife. We have a small request of Joey and Dawson. We would like the two of you to sing, Daydream Believer, as sort of a first as the two of us become husband and wife. The pianist struck up the chords of the song as Joey and Dawson stepped up and took the microphone. Together their voices began to sing:  
  
  
  
"Oh, I could hide 'neath the wings Of the bluebird as she sings. The six o'clock alarm would never ring. But it rings and I rise, Wipe the sleep out of my eyes. My shavin' razor's cold and it stings. Cheer up, Sleepy Jean. Oh, what can it mean. To a daydream believer And a homecoming queen." As they finished up the song, the audience burst into applause. They smiled shyly and walked away as the priest announced Gwen and George man and wife. At the reception, the time came for Gwen, George, and the other wedding guests to dance. George and Gwen's song was Tonight, I Celebrate My Love For You. The wedding party rose from their seats, everyone except Dawson and Joey. "You wanna dance Joey?" He asked her shyly, almost afraid that she'd say no. "Sure." She said standing up and taking his hand. He led her out to the dance floor as she placed her arms around his neck and they began to sway to the music. Joey smiled that shy smile as Dawson twirled her away and then pulled her back. Everyone in the room could see, that although this was their first slow dance together, it would most certainly not be the last.  
  
  
  
I should have the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow morning as it is the weekend and I don't have school.  
  
Chapter 4: As I Lay Me Down  
  
  
  
A twelve year old Joey, lay looking up at the portrait aunt Gwen had painted for her and Dawson. Why do I have these feelings? She asked herself thoughtfully. Suddenly a soft rap at her door brought her mother in to the room and the morning light with her. "Rise and shine sleepy head. Dawson's waiting in the living room." Lily said a smile on her face. "Mom, I don't know if I should. I mean, I don't know what I mean." Joey said sitting up in bed, her face confused. Lily shut the door and sat beside her. "What's the matter Joey?" Lily asked. "Mom, I have all these weird feelings for Dawson. I mean I care about him so much, and he's been such a big part of my life, it's just really confusing right now." Joey said sighing. "You like him, as more than a friend huh?" Lily stated more than she asked. Joey just shook her head. "I'm not supposed to feel this way about him Mom. He's my best friend, I can't lose him." Joey said honestly. "You won't lose him Joey. Just go have fun with your best friend and don't worry about it. I'll pick you up after my doctor's appointment." Lily said offering her daughter a small smile. "Are you still sick?" Joey asked worried. "No, the doctor's just want to run a few tests to make sure the virus is all gone. My princess. You've grown up so much in the last few years." Lily said hugging her daughter who was now just slightly taller than her. "But I'll always be your baby Mom." Joey said giving her mother a smile and hugging her back. Lily's eyes began to tear up, but she willed them away. "Okay, you better not keep Dawson waiting any longer." Lily said getting up off Joey's bed and walking back into the living room.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Joey came out from her room in a pair of shorts, her bikini top, and short sleeve shirt over it. "Hey Joe. Ready to go?" He asked her taking in her appearance. "Yeah. Bye mom." Joey called to her mother as they walked out of the house. As soon as they were gone, Lily came out of the kitchen and watched them walk off, tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the Leery house they saw Pacey waiting for them at the dock. "Hey you guys. Are we going swimming today or what?" Pacey asked. "Yeah. It's way too hot to do anything else. Joey?" Dawson asked. "I think I'm going to work on a tan first, then I'll join you guys." She said pulling up a lawn chair as she rubbed the sun block on her self. Then removing her shirt lay back to soak in the sun. Pacey watched Dawson in amusement as he stared at Joey laying there in her bikini top. "Earth to Dawson! Hey man, it's just Joey." Pacey said as he removed his shirt and shoes. Dawson did the same and then jumped in the water after him. "I know, it's just Joey. It's just she's not the same little girl anymore." Dawson said his tone hushed. "Oh, is little Oompa Loompa getting a thing for the girl down the creek." Pacey said a teasing grin on his face. Dawson lunged at him, dunking him under the water. Pacey came up sputtering and then did the same to Dawson. Joey watched them through a half opened eye as they goofed around in the water. About fifteen minutes later, Joey's eyes were completely shut as she lay relaxing in the sun. Dawson and Pacey looked up at her, the same mischievous gleam in their eye. Dawson carefully lifted himself out of the water and looked to Pacey for the go ahead. Pacey held up a thumbs up sign as Dawson scooped Joey up out of the chair and watched her startled expression as he held her over the creek. "Dawson!" She screamed, but it was too late as he dropped her and then jumped in with her. She came up sputtering as Pacey and Dawson stood by laughing. "You think that's funny huh?" Joey asked as she lunged at Dawson dunking him and then at Pacey to do the same. "Hey I had nothing to do with it." Pacey said as he came up. "Yeah right Pacey. Dawson may have been the one to throw me in, but you two were both in on it." Joey said knowing how they both worked. "Kids come on in and get some lunch." Mrs. Leery called to them. They hopped out and after drying off, ran into the house.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day was spent outside goofing and playing together. At around five o' clock, Joey's mother pulled up and Gale went to greet her. "Hi Gale. Where's Joey?" Lily asked looking around the yard and then spotted her laying on the dock with Pacey and Dawson. "Is everything alright?" Gale asked her voice concerned. Lily just shook her head no. "I need to tell Joey first." Lily said sadly. "Joey! Your mom's here." Gale yelled out to her. Joey got up from the dock and with a quick goodbye to Dawson and Pacey, she ran over to them. "Hey sweetie. Did you have fun today?" Lily asked a smile on her face. "Yeah, how did your doctor's appointment go?" Joey asked. "We'll talk about it when we get home, okay?" Lily said her voice strong yet weak as well. "What's wrong mom? Are you still sick?" Joey asked as Lily guided her to the car. Gale watched them drive away knowing that something was definitely wrong.   
  
  
  
When they arrived home, Bessie was waiting on the couch. "Did you tell her?" Bessie asked her face sad. "I wanted to wait until we got here." Lily said. They sat down on the couch as Joey looked at both of them her face concerned. "Tell me what mom? What did the doctor say?" Joey asked. "Well, the doctor's said that I don't have the virus anymore, but I do have what's called breast cancer. Now I know that's a scary thing, but the doctor's are going to give me treatments for it and then I'll be just fine." Lily said trying to be strong for her daughter. Joey's face seemed frozen in the moment, no emotion coming to her face. "So they can treat it?" Joey asked her voice quiet. "Yes, sweetie, they can. And they said if you want you can come with me for my first treatment so you can see what they do." Lily said hoping to reassure her. "Okay." Joey said softly.  
  
  
  
That night Bessie and Lily talked softly in the kitchen after Joey had gone to bed. "Well, that went better than I thought." Lily said referring to earlier. "Mom, Joey's a strong girl. She'd never show her true feelings, you know that. But shouldn't we have told her that their was a pretty good chance you'd never get better. Joey doesn't like lies." Bessie said wiping a plate then placing it on the shelf. "I don't want Joey to worry Bess. She'll be fine and besides as long as she sees that I'm getting the treatment, it'll put her mind at ease." Lily said. But in Joey's room her mind wasn't at ease as she cried softly in her sleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning Joey was up early, taking her shower and pulling on light yellow sun dress. Bessie had braided her hair for her, while Lily had gotten ready for her appointment. Joey and Lily dropped Bessie off at the Ice House, then headed to the hospital. Joey took her mother's hand bravely as they went to the section designated for cancer patients. "Lillian Potter?" A nurse called. Joey and Lily got up together and followed the nurse to a back room. Doctor Jessica Jackson came into the room and watched as Joey helped her mother by tying the strings on the hospital gown. "Hello Lily. This must be your other daughter." Jessica said warmly. "Yes. Doctor Jackson, this is my youngest daughter Joey." Lily said as Joey took the doctor's hand. "Hi Joey. That's a very pretty name. Well, I'm going to give your mom something called chemotherapy, which is going to help fight the bad disease in her body. So why don't you have a seat right here." Jessica said as she motioned to a chair where Joey would be able to see what was happening to her mother. Joey watched as her mother leaned back, closing her eyes, as the doctor began administering the chemo. As soon as they were finished Joey, watched as her mother's expression was slowly filled with pain. "Is she okay?" Joey asked her voice frightened. "She'll be alright, I promise. She's going to need to rest for a few hours. How about if I give you a little job here?" Jessica said holding her hand out to Joey. Although twelve years old and almost as tall as the doctor, Joey took the doctor's hand. Jessica whispered to the nurse, who just nodded her head and smiled at Joey. "I'll keep an eye on your mom while your gone, and as soon as she wakes up, I'll come and get you, okay?" the nurse asked Joey. Joey nodded her head as Doctor Jackson led her towards neonatal unit.  
  
  
  
"Joey, you know that when babies are born, they need lots of love, right?" Jessica asked. Joey nodded. "Well, sometimes, surprising as it may be, some mother's can't handle the pressure of being a mother and their babies don't have anyone to hold them and love them." Jessica said as they arrived in front of the big glass windows showing lots of babies laying in little baskets. "How could anyone not want their child?" Joey asked bewildered. "It's a mystery to me. So we have people who volunteer here at the hospital to just hold and rock the babies. Would you like to do that when your mom comes to get her treatments?" Jessica asked. "Sure, I'd love to." Joey said smiling the first smile she could since her mother's cancer news. Jessica led Joey into the room. "Maria, this is Joey. She's going to volunteer here, while her mom gets her chemo treatments." Jessica said a sad smile on her face. "Well, that's very nice of you Joey. You just have to put this on and then we'll get you set up." Maria said handing Joey a smock. Joey sat down in the rocking chair and watched as Maria went over to a basket and pulled out a little girl wrapped in a pink blanket. "Joey this is Olivia. She was born just four days ago." Maria said placing the little girl in Joey's arms. "Hey there Olivia. Your quite a beauty." Joey said smiling down at the baby. Joey slowly began rocking and talking to the little girl.  
  
  
  
About two hours later, Olivia had fallen asleep in Joey's arms. Maria saw Joey's mom standing watch over her daughter through the glass. Maria tapped Joey's shoulder pointing at her mother through the glass. Joey smiled brightly and handed Maria the baby. Pulling off the scrub smock, Joey ran out to her mother and hugged her tightly. Lily winced slightly causing Joey to pull back in alarm. "I hurt you." Joey said quietly. "Oh, it's alright, it's just that the chemo, makes people a little weak afterwards okay." Lily said putting a reassuring smile on her face. "How are you going to drive home?" Joey asked placing her arm around her mother as they walked out to the truck. "Bessie's boyfriend Bodie, picked her up at work and she'll drive home." Lily said.  
  
  
  
Three months later Joey was still going with her mother to her chemo treatments and seeing the babies. In that time, Joey hadn't seen Dawson much, only in school and then Bessie would pick her up and they'd go to the hospital. He missed her, but he understood why Joey had to be with her mother. That day, Dawson was laying on his bed with Pacey sitting beside him as they watched a movie. "I miss Joey." Dawson said sadly. "I know man, but what are you going to do? Her mother's sick." Pacey said. "I know that, I'm just saying I miss her." Dawson said.  
  
  
  
At Joey's house, Joey's mother lay on the couch in pain from her last chemo treatment. Joey looked at her mother's frail frame as she lay on the couch. Bessie was outside with Bodie. "Joey, would you help me up? I'd like to go watch the sun set." Lily said her voice as frail as her body. "Sure." Joey said letting go of her hand and placing her arm around her, helped her stand and walk slowly outside. They sat down on the bench down by the creek, Joey's mother leaned weakly against Joey. "Joey, I want you to promise me something. No matter what happens to me, I don't want you to ever give up on love or life. You always remember that." Lily said her voice suddenly strong. "Okay Mom. I promise." Joey said reassuring her. A few minutes later, Joey helped her mother stand up as they prepared to go back into the house. Suddenly Lily's body went limp against Joey. "Mom! Bessie, Mom passed out hurry!" Joey screamed her voice scared and cracking with emotion. Bessie and Bodie rushed down from their spot on the porch. Bodie cradled Mrs. Potter in his arms as Bessie and Joey jumped in the truck and Bodie lay Lily across them as he jumped in the truck and they sped off towards the hospital.   
  
  
  
The rest seemed to go by in a blur for Joey as they arrived at the hospital and a gurney was brought out and Lily placed on it. They rushed her in, stabilizing her heart and breathing. They brought her into a room, placed her on monitors as she lay unconscious. The doctor's told them she probably wouldn't make it through the night. Bodie called the Leery's who immediately rushed over. Joey looked up as she saw Dawson come into the waiting room. She rushed over to him throwing her arms around him as he hugged her. But no tears came from her eyes, she just hugged him. She released him after seeing Dr. Jackson and she rushed over to her. "Dr. Jackson. No matter what happens to my mom, would it still be okay, if I still come in and see the babies?" Joey asked softly. "I'm sure it would mean a lot to them." Dr. Jackson said hugging Joey. Joey walked back over to the Leery's. "What did the doctor's say Joey?" Mrs. Leery asked. "They don't think she'll make it through the night. Bessie's in her right now. They say we should say our good byes now." Joey said her voice never changing. "I'm so sorry sweetie." Gale said hugging Joey. Two police men suddenly appeared in the entrance way of the waiting room, Joey's father between them. Joey saw him and walked over to him coldly. "Bessie's in with her now. You can go see her next." Joey said her voice cold. "Joey!" He called to her, but she had already walked back over to the Leery's and sat down looking in the other direction. Bessie emerged from the room a few minutes later her eyes filled with tears. At seeing her father she gave the okay for him to go in. "Is she awake?" Joey asked. Bessie shook her head yes. "She asked me to look after you and she said she was proud of me, and of the good job she knew I'd do raising you." Bessie said choking back the heavy sob as Bodie hugged her. "Mr. Mrs. Leery thank you so much for coming. I know it means a lot to my mom." Bessie said wiping the tears away. Joey's father emerged as Gale, Mitch, and Dawson went in to Lily's room. Mr. Potter just stood there and cried uncontrollably as Joey stood by and watched. A few minutes later Gale came out as well, in tears. "She wants to see you Joey." Dawson said a few tears in his eyes. Joey walked in slowly and took in the beeping machines. "My princess." Lily said her voice weak yet soft and kind. "Mom. Does it hurt?" Joey asked afraid to touch her. "Not so much." Lily said taking Joey's hand and motioning for her to sit beside her. "Sweetie, I want you to know that I love you so much. Bessie's going to take care of you for me and she's going to be a really great mom to you." Lily said choking back tears. "But I want you to be my mom. I want you to stay here with me." Joey said some emotion finally coming into her voice. "I know sweet heart. But that's just not possible my sweet girl. I want you to remember that promise you made to me. After I'm gone you can't give up on love or life. You have to keep on living and loving especially your sister and Dawson. She's going to need your help." Lily said squeezing Joey's hand. "Mom, don't talk like that. You'll be fine. I need you here, there's so much I have to tell you. Who will I tell all my weird feelings about Dawson to? And who's going to take care of the restaurant? We need you mom." Joey said some tears now threatening to spill out. "You and Bessie will be fine, I promise. Together you can do anything. And I'm guessing that pretty soon you'll be able to tell Dawson those weird feelings." Lily said a smile coming to her face. "But I don't want you to leave mom. I love you." Joey said finally braking down and hugging her mother. "Oh I know Joey. But, I'll always be with you, in here." Lily said placing her hand over Joey's heart. "I'll be there with you the day you start high school. The day you marry Dawson and the day you have your first child, I'll always be right here in your heart." Lily said smiling at her daughter. "Mom, you can't die, it's just not fair." Joey said trying to stop the tears. "I know life's not fair my beautiful girl, but anytime you need to talk to me, I'll hear you from up in heaven. I'll be smiling down on you, watching you, and growing with you. Love never dies Joey, it just grows stronger. There's just one more thing I want you to do for me, okay? At my funeral, I want you to sing our song." Lily said as tears sprang to her eyes. "Okay Mommy. I'll do it for you. I love you Mom." Joey said softly kissing her mother's cheek. "I love you too Josephine." Lily said.   
  
  
  
Joey moved off the bed and sat down in the chair taking her mother's hand as she began to sing. "I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May. I guess you'd say What can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl) Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). I've got so much honey the bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees. I guess you'd say What can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl) Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). Hey hey hey Hey hey hey Ooooh." Lily squeezed her daughter's hand as her eyes closed. Joey's voice now filled with emotion as she continued the song, "I don't need no money, fortune, or fame. I've got all the riches baby one man can claim. I guess you'd say What can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl) Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). I've got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl. I've even got the month of May with my girl." Joey finished the song, as her mother opened her eyes and spoke for the last time. "Thank you Joey. I love you, Princess." She said and closed her eyes again as the monitors let out a steady beep. "MOM? Mom? No, please don't leave me. I love you, you can't leave me." Joey cried as the others rushed into the room. The doctor's just shook their head as they turned off the monitors. Bessie fell into Bodie's arms as Dawson took Joey and led her out of the room. "Joey, it'll be okay." Her father said through his own tears. Joey looked over at him her eyes dark and sad. "Don't tell me everything is going to be alright. You have no right to say that to me, you did this to her. You cheated on her and you didn't love us enough to stop dealing drugs, so you left us to deal with this. So don't you dare tell me that it'll be alright." Joey said her voice angered as she suddenly took off. "Joey!" Dawson yelled after her, but she had already taken off down the hall.  
  
  
  
An hour later, they saw her through the glass at the neonatal unit. She was singing softly to one of the babies. Her eyes filled with tears as she sang My Girl to the sleeping child. At seeing them, she stopped singing laid the baby down in her crib and came out to them. Dawson held his arms out to her and she fell into them crying. Bessie, Bodie, and the Leery's watched in sadness as Dawson just rubbed her back soothingly as she exhausted herself of all emotion.  
  
I know this chapter was extremely long, but I wanted to get everything into one, that way the funeral could be the next part. I'm not sure when I'll have it up, as I have a christening on Sunday to go to, weather permitting. I'll try to have another chapter up tonight, but I'm just not sure.  
  
Chapter 5: Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye  
  
Joey, dressed in a black knee length dress, looked at herself in her bedroom mirror. Today was her mother's funeral and she just couldn't seem to stop crying. Bessie was yelling to her now as she opened her door and slowly made her way out. Bessie looked at her, her eyes equally red from crying, but she offered her a smile as they headed out the door where Bodie had the truck waiting.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the church, Bessie and Joey were to walk with the casket as it was brought to the front of the church. As Joey walked in and saw all the people there, her eyes welled up with tears. She held tighter to Bessie's hand as they each placed a white carnation atop the casket and then sat down in the front row. Dawson and his parents sat in the row directly behind them and as Joey sat down, Dawson placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and offered him the smallest smile she could muster. Finally, Joey went up to the microphone to say a few words. She walked up the steps slowly, staring at the casket as she walked by. "My mother was an amazing woman. She was smart, funny, beautiful inside and out. Although some people did not appreciate these characteristics," she looked at her father, "I always did. Before my mom died, we talked a lot and she told me things that she always wanted me to remember. One was that I wasn't supposed to give up on life or love. The other was that she would always be with me in my heart." Her eyes began to tear, but she continued. "So I guess what I would like everyone here today to remember about my mother are those two last inspirations that she passed on. No matter what happens in life, love is always worth fighting for and that even when a person is gone physically, it doesn't mean that they aren't always with you. My mother also asked me to sing our special song, so I'd like to do that now." Joey said as she came down to stand before everyone and then began to sing My Girl. As she came to the last lyrics of the song it was like she could feel her mother's presence as she began to cry again.  
  
  
  
When the funeral closed, a few close to the family came with them to the burial. On the tombstone was a lily flower along with her favorite quote: "We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can only fly by embracing each other." Those were also the final words the priest said before they began lowering the casket into the ground. Joey watched the casket go silently, tears running down her face. "Goodbye Mom." She whispered. As people began to leave she suddenly fell to the ground in a heap of sobs. Bessie also started crying, as she tried to help Joey up. Joey brushed her off as she ran her hands over the words on the tomb. Finally Bessie motioned to Dawson, so he came forward. "Come on Joey. Remember what she told you, she's not really gone, so it's not goodbye, it's just good night. She always be in your heart Jo." Dawson said as he tried to pull her to him. She looked up at him sadly and allowed to him to pull her to her feet and hug her to him.   
  
  
  
Joey remembered that day, almost two years ago, when Dawson had helped her through that tough time. Now, at fifteen, she wasn't sure she could help him with what he was going through. Finding out about his mom's affair and then Jen's secret past was rough, but the fact that she lied to him about his mom's affair was worse. She looked up at his window and decided to go up. She climbed the ladder slowly as not to make a sound and looked in the window. She saw him laying on his bed, watching a movie. "Hey Dawson." She said putting a small smile on her face. "Joey, you really shouldn't be here right now. I might say something that I don't really mean in the long run, but right now it seems warranted." He said his voice and expression pained. "Go ahead Dawson. Yell at me, do whatever it is you need to, but you know what I'm not leaving here until you hear what I have to say. You want to know why I didn't tell you about your mom's affair because I knew it would hurt you. I've been there Dawson. My mother was dying and my father was screwing some blonde cocktail waitress, so you want a good reason why I didn't tell you, that's why. Because I knew in my heart that it would hurt you and I didn't want you to have to go through the pain that I did." Joey said her voice calm. With that she left the room, the same way she had entered ignoring Dawson's yell for her to come back. After she left, Dawson thought about what she had said, and realized that she was right. That night, he glanced at his calendar before he went to bed and silently swore at himself. Tomorrow was the anniversary of Joey's mothers death.  
  
  
  
The next morning was one Joey didn't want to come. One she had hoped would just skip by so she wouldn't have to deal with the emotions, but here it was and she knew just where she needed to be. Bessie had gone to the grave that morning and then to her doctor's appointment. Joey walked silently into the cemetery and over to her mother's stone. She placed the yellow roses on grave and rubbed her fingers over the lettering. "Hey Mom. I know you told me not to give up on love, but I just don't know if I can keep my feelings hidden from Dawson. He frustrates me so much with how dense he can be, but honestly mom I really do care about him. He's my best friend, when you died he was my strength. He's everything Mom and I just don't know how to tell him." Joey wiped the tears that came to her eyes. "Stupid tears." She whispered to herself. Dawson found his way through the cemetery to a place he knew well, he saw Joey sitting by the grave her eyes glistening with tears as she fought them off. He approached her silently and lay the flowers beside hers. Joey looked up sharply and smiled. "Hey. Thought I'd find you here." Dawson said smiling down at her. "I didn't think you remembered or that you'd be here with the way things are." Joey said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Joey you were right last night. I can't keep blaming my mother because it's better that I have her and I don't want to lose her." He looked down at her face that seemed to be struggling with emotions she wanted to let out. Not saying a word he just opened his arms to her as she stepped into them and poured out her tears.  
  
Chapter 6: "Welcome to the world Alexander Potter!"  
  
  
  
"Ahhh!" Bessie screamed out in pain. "Bessie what's wrong?" Joey asked running from the house. "Joey, I'm in labor." Bessie screamed. "Okay, don't panic. We'll just take the… Where is the truck?" Joey said her face showing panic. "Bodie took it to his meeting this morning. The closest place is your friend Dawson's since our phone doesn't work and if my recollection is correct there's only one way to get there." Bessie said pointing to the row boat. Joey helped Bessie rush down to the dock and lowered her into the boat. Joey untied them from the dock and began rowing as fast as she could. "You know Bessie, I know I like babies and all, but I prefer seeing them at the hospital not in my row boat." Joey said as she continued to row. "Well, if you'd row faster, we'd get to the Leery's and then I'd have my baby in a hospital." Bessie said letting out another scream. They pulled up to the dock as Joey helped her out and helped her onto a bench, while she rushed into the house. "Dawson!" Joey said out of breath as she ran into his room. "Hey Joey. What's going on?" He said picking up on her sense of urgency. "My sister's having her baby." She noticed he was smiling. "On your front lawn." She said. His face clouded over as they ran down the stairs and raced over to Bessie. Together they lifted her up and brought her in the house.   
  
  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Dawson said into the phone. "There's a huge accident in Harrisburgh, so the ambulance won't be able to get here for at least an hour. "An hour! I'm in danger of having my first born child in my sister's best friends living room. We need someone who knows what they're doing." Bessie screamed. Joey immediately ran out of the room and over to Jen's grandmother's house. "Hello Mrs.Ryan. Look I know you don't like me, but my sister is about to have her baby in Dawson's living room and neither of us knows what we're doing so we need your help." Joey said babbling. Jen and her grams both rushed out of the house and over to Dawson's. "Okay Bessie. We need to move you over to this chair. Girls help her up please." Evelyn instructed. "Joey, don't tell me you invited this woman to bring my first child into the world. She hates me, our family, and my unborn baby." Bessie said as Jen and Joey helped Bessie into the chair. "Now you listen to me. I promise not to give you any criticism as long as you just cooperate with me and shut up." Evelyn said looking Bessie square in the eye. Bessie let out another scream causing Joey to rush out of the room. Dawson and Jen watched her leave, so Dawson ran after her.  
  
  
  
He found her sitting in one of his parent's patio chairs. "Joey. Bessie's going to be okay." He said hoping to reassure her. "Dawson, I know that. I mean when I go rock those babies at the hospital, it's not like I don't know what brought them into this world. It's just I haven't heard anyone scream like that since…" She didn't finish her sentence as her eyes drifted off to the creek. "Since your mom's cancer." Dawson said finishing her sentence. "Dawson I hoped that I would never have to hear anyone scream like that again, and today just brought it all back." Joey said wiping a tear from her eye. "Joey when your mom was sick, you sat with her and you went to her doctor's appointments with her. Why?" He asked already knowing the answer. "She needed me Dawson. She never actually told me, but I could see it in her eyes. "Joey, Bessie needs you now. Your mother always wanted you and your sister to hold on to each other. She needs you just like your mom needed you then." Dawson said holding out his hand to her.  
  
  
  
Joey and Dawson ran back into the house. "I can't do this Mrs. Ryan, I need something." Bessie cried out. "What do you need dear?" Mrs. Ryan asked. "She needs drugs grams. Something for the pain." Jen screamed out at her grandmother just as Joey and Dawson walked back into the room. "Well, I don't have any drugs so we'll just have to think of something else." Mrs. Ryan stated defiantly staring at Jen. "I have an idea." Joey said coming over to Bessie's side as Dawson began to video tape. "I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May. I guess you'd say What can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl) Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). I've got so much honey the bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees. I guess you'd say What can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl) Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). Hey hey hey Hey hey hey Ooooh." Joey sang out as Bessie looked at her with admiration. "Okay now push Bessie." Mrs. Ryan said smiling up at Joey. "No, I can't do this anymore. I'm too tired." Bessie said. Before Mrs. Ryan could speak up, Joey interrupted her. "Do it for Mom Bessie. She's up there watching us right now and she's so proud of you for raising me and now your going to raise this baby. Push Bessie, Push for Mom." Joey said taking Bessie's hand. Bessie smiled up at Joey and pushed. "He's out." Mrs. Ryan said. "Is he okay?" Bessie asked trying to look up. "See for yourself." Mrs. Ryan said as she handed Joey the baby who then gave him to Bessie. "He's beautiful Bessie." Joey said looking down on them. Joey turned to look at Dawson who was smiling behind the camera. "What's his name Bessie?" Dawson asked moving the camera in on Bessie and Joey with the baby. "Alexander." Bessie said smiling radiantly. "Welcome to the world, Alexander Potter." Dawson said as he stopped his camera.  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so late, but I've been really busy with the end of the school year, so I'll try to get another chapter up tonight and then a few more over the next couple of days.  
  
Chapter 7: Detention  
  
Again thanks for the wonderful feedback, it keeps me writing.  
  
  
  
Joey felt like screaming for what seemed like the billionth time in a week. Alexander just wouldn't stop crying and although she knew the Bessie and Bodie were trying, she wasn't getting any sleep. The baby was irritating her so much, she hadn't even gone to see the babies at the hospital in a week as well. Finally she got up off the bed, told Bessie she needed to get some sleep and climbed into her row boat. She saw her haven coming into view, her home away from home. She tied up the row boat and then began climbing up the ladder. Jen watched from her bedroom window as she saw Joey climbing up and into Dawson's room.   
  
  
  
As Joey climbed through the window, Dawson looked up at her worriedly. "Hey Joe. What's wrong?" He asked concerned. "I haven't had any sleep in a week, my grades are starting to go down, and I haven't been to the hospital to volunteer either." Joey said sighing inwardly. She had wanted to see if Dawson would offer to let her stay, she didn't know why, but somehow lately she was nervous around Dawson. "You can stay here if you want?" Dawson said knowing that even though it was a school night his parents wouldn't mind. "Thanks Dawson, you're a life saver." Joey said taking off her coat and shoes as Dawson pulled the covers back so Joey could climb into bed with him. She slid in as Dawson turned the light and TV off. "Night Dawson." Joey said turning on her side. "Night Joey." Dawson said turning so that his chest faced her back.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Jen arrived at Dawson's house for them to walk to school together. She heard Dawson's parents arguing in the kitchen so decided to announce her presence. "Dawson? Anyone home?" She called out as she walked through the hall. Mrs. Leery came through the kitchen, smiling as she saw her. "Hi Mrs. Leery. Dawson and I are supposed to walk to school together." She said. "Jen, he's not up yet, but why don't you go wake him up, we wouldn't want you guys to be late." Mrs. Leery said. Jen climbed up the stairs and slowly opened Dawson's door. She gasped in surprise and took in the site before her. Joey had turned in the night so her head and body were curled up next to Dawson. Dawson's arm was tightly and protectively around her. Jen could see that Dawson was starting to wake up, when he saw Joey sleeping he smiled gave her a quick hug, so as not to wake her, then climbed out of bed. When he saw Jen standing there, his face lost it's smile. "Jen? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised to see her. "We're supposed to walk to school together. Remember?" She said her face in an unsmiling scowl. "Of course I remember. What time is it?" Dawson asked. "7:30." Jen said checking her watch. "Oh, crap we over slept. Joey! Get up, we're going to be late for school." Dawson said hurriedly shaking her from her deep sleep. "What?" Oh no! My global project is today." Joey said jumping out of bed and placing her shoes on. Throwing on her coat she finally turned and spotted Jen. "Jen, this isn't what it looks like." Joey said immediately feeling the need to defend them. "Then what is it Joey?" Jen asked her voice angry. "Jen, Joey just came over last night because she couldn't get any sleep at her house. Joey and I have been sleeping in the same bed since we were little, we're best friends, so what exactly is the problem?" Dawson asked defending Joey. "Dawson, your right, okay. I don't want to fight with you about this." Jen said hugging him. Joey watched in disgust as Jen threw her arms around Dawson. "I gotta go." Joey said getting ready to climb out the window. "Wait, Joey! I'll have my mom give us a ride. She can bring us over to your house, then to school.   
  
  
  
A half hour later and Dawson, Joey, and Jen had gotten to school on time. Joey went into her Global class and began her presentation on the concubines and the show guns. Grant Bodine continuously interrupted her angering Joey even more than before when Jen had upset her this morning. Meanwhile in Jen's health class, she had just said b*tch in class and gotten Saturday detention. In the gym, Dawson and Pacey were having their own problems, after Pacey told Jen about Dawson's nickname Oompa Loompa. As they were playing a little one on one basketball, Dawson suddenly threw the ball and hit Pacey's nose causing to bleed, and Dawson to get Saturday detention. Also in the cafeteria around the same time Joey was exercising her right as a woman, and slugged Grant Bodine after he told her to be his concubine or servant, needless to say she didn't want to be either.  
  
  
  
That Saturday, Dawson and Jen came walking through the halls together. Jen was still upset about the day before when she had seen Dawson and Joey in bed together. "Jen, I don't see why your jealous of Joey. We've been best friends for years." Dawson said trying to understand where Jen was coming from. "Look Dawson, you and Joey aren't kids anymore, I just don't see how the two of you sleeping in the same bed is going to help our relationship. I mean my boyfriend sleeping in the same bed with another girl, it just doesn't sit well with me." Jen said. "Jen, Joey's isn't just some other girl, she's Joey. My best friend." Dawson said his voice rising. "Okay, let's just drop it for now. We need to get through the day stuck in the library and us fighting won't solve anything." Jen said offering a small smile as they headed in and saw Pacey sitting at a table. He looked up at them, but didn't say anything. "What are you in for Pacey?" Jen asked. "Oh, it's nothing." Pacey said clearly not comfortable with the question. Suddenly Abby appeared with Mrs. Tringle. "Oh great, It's Howdy Doody time." Abby said a sarcastic tone to her voice as she came in and sat down. "Okay one of you are missing." Mrs. Tringle said looking around the room as Joey suddenly came in. "No, I'm here." She said coming in and taking the empty seat beside Dawson. "Joey, what are you in here for?" Dawson asked clearly confused. "You'll have all the time in the world to talk later Mr. Leery. Now, I have some important business in the audio-visual room, you'll be in here until 5 o' clock tonight, so I suggest you all try and get along." Mrs. Tringle said leaving them. "Joey you've never been in trouble in your life, what happened?" Dawson asked concerned as he turned to her. "Remember my presentation I had to give for global today, well Grant Bodine was pretty much interrupting me and asking dumb questions, then in lunch, he cut in front of me in line, and said that I could be his concubine or slave, and asked what would I choose? I told him neither, punched him in the groin, threw my tray at his friend then punched him in the face." Joey said smiling smugly. "Good job!" Dawson said smiling and hugging her. Pacey also smiled. "Joey, we trained you so well." Pacey said smiling across the table. "So what are you in here for Pacey?" Joey asked. "He's not telling." Dawson said. "What happened to your nose Pacey?" Abby asked laughing. "This chump over here threw a basketball at my face." Pacey said pointing his finger at Dawson. "Is that why your in here Dawson? How about you Jen?" Abby asked. "I said b*tch in class. It's just Mr. Pickering, he's got this small town mentality, so many people here do." Jen said. "Oh, I'm sorry we can't all be so experienced and worldly like you Jen." Joey said her tone sarcastic. "No cat fights ladies," Abby said smiling smugly.   
  
  
  
An hour later, Abby sat drumming her finger's on the book shelf. Suddenly as if struck by an epiphany, she looked at Dawson, Jen, Pacey, and Joey. "I've got an idea, let's all play a game. We'll play truth or dare." Abby said hopping down from the shelf and coming over to where Dawson and Jen were seated. "Abby, I don't…" Dawson started to say, but Abby cut him off. "Oh, come on Dawson, you can ask me anything, and I'll tell you the truth." Abby said. "Okay, are you an alien and what planet are you from?" Dawson said jokingly. "No, I'm not an alien and earth. My turn." Abby said smugly. "Wait, that wasn't my question, it was a joke." Dawson said. "No that was your turn. Look, there are rules to this game. One question per person, joking or not, and you have to tell the truth, if you don't someone can challenge your answer. So, Pacey, truth or dare?" Abby asked. "I don't care truth/dare, whatever." Pacey said his tone dull and bored. "Okay, Pacey, why are you in detention?" Abby asked. The rest of the gang looked at him curiously. "You know what I want a dare." Pacey said. "Fine, Pacey, I dare you to kiss, on the lips, for ten seconds, Jen." Abby said excitedly. "What?" Dawson questioned. "You know what Abby this is stupid, nobody wants to play this game." Jen said. "I do. I mean you did say dare Pacey, it's either that or tell us why your in detention." Joey said somehow enjoying the situation at hand, but at the same time feeling conflicted. Pacey shot her a death look, but still leaned over and kissed Jen, looking up at Dawson as he did so, then closing his eyes. Quickly he broke the kiss.   
  
  
  
"Okay, Joey, truth or dare?" Pacey said turning the tables. "What? But…" Pacey cut her off. "Truth or dare Joey?" Pacey asked smiling. "Truth." Joey said. "Who do you like?" Pacey asked smiling at her. "What, Who do I like?" Joey said. "Simple question Joe. Who are you in love with, the truth?" Pacey said looking over at Dawson. Joey looked around at their faces. "Did I say truth, I meant dare." Joey said looking at the ground. "Uh, you guys are such wimps, can't any of you handle the truth." Abby said. "Look, I'll do anything I'll go flash Mrs. Tringle, I'll climb through the ventilation shafts, whatever." Joey said trying to make her case. Pacey smiled more smugly then before.  
  
  
  
"Okay, then in keeping with our kissing theme, Joey, I dare you to kiss for fifteen seconds our friend Dawson Leery." Pacey said pointing to Dawson. "NO! No way!" Joey said loudly. "Yeah, grow up Pacey." Dawson said equally angered by the dare. "No, you guys have to do it." Abby said. "Either that or Joey can tell us who she's in love with. What'll it be Joey?" Pacey asked. Joey looked awkwardly at Dawson. "Fine, Dawson come here." Joey said her head down. Dawson walked over to stand in front of her. "I'll keep the time." Abby said smiling. Dawson looked over at Jen, who looked even more ticked off then she had earlier. Dawson looked down at Joey and closing his eyes leaned in slowly. Their lips finally met as Joey's hand gently came up to the side of his face as they deepened the kiss. Pacey smiled smugly, knowing he had been right, while Jen looked on sadly. "14...15." Abby said watching as Dawson and Joey continued to kiss. Jen, Pacey, and Abby watched as Dawson and Joey continued to kiss, despite the ending of time. "Okay, you guys." Jen said causing Dawson to pull back startled. He looked down at Joey who looked up at him, her eyes nervous and confused. "Are we all having fun yet?" Abby asked. Dawson, Pacey, Joey, and Jen, looked up at her, a mirror of angry looks. "Okay, Joey, it's your turn." Abby said. Joey's eyes just stared off in space. "Earth to dimwit, Come in dimwit." Abby said her tone irritated. "Okay, Jen, truth or dare?" Joey asked. "Truth." Jen said. "Okay, out of all the guys at Capeside is Dawson the one you lust for?" "Is Dawson, the one I'm most attracted to yes, of course." Jen said. "I didn't ask you if he's the one your most attracted to, I asked you if he's the one your hottest for? Every time you see him do you want to just jump him, or do you like his personality the best and you'd rather jump, someone like Pacey." Joey said a small grin on her face. "It's a stupid question." Jen said.   
  
  
  
"How is it a stupid question Jen?" Dawson said looking down at her defensively. "Because the answer is yes, obviously the answer is yes. You know Joey, maybe if you spent less time…" Jen stopped mid sentence and looked away. "What? What do you have to say to me Jen?" "Maybe if you spent less time dwelling on my relationship with Dawson you'd have a boyfriend of your own." Jen said sighing inwardly. "Yeah that's just what I need Jen, call one of these stupid, jocks my boy friend, have sex with Grant Bodine on the foot ball field." Joey said her tone rising yet again. "Spoken like a true lesbian." Abby said dismissively. "You know what Abby, I wish I were a lesbian. And Jen I'm not dwelling on your relationship with Dawson. But he has been my best friend since before my mother died and I'm not about to let you hurt him." Joey said standing in front of Jen. "Joey, I don't want to bring up any bad memories for you, but all that was a long time ago, I mean what would you think if you walked into your boyfriend's bedroom and found another woman in his bed." Jen said. Pacey looked over at them his eyebrows raised as were Abby's. "Jen, like I told you earlier, it wasn't' some other woman, it was Joey. We've been sleeping in the same bed since we were seven." Dawson said. "Dawson, you guys aren't seven anymore. Your fifteen years old, isn't it time to grow up. Joey doesn't need you to be her protector anymore. She's a big girl." Jen said hoping he would understand. "Jen, you just walked into our lives this year, and what you may or may not know is that my mom died when I was thirteen years old, before that my father was put in prison for dealing drugs, not to mention the fact that he was cheating on my mother. Now I may be a big girl, as you put it, but there is only one person in my life that I trust completely, and I still need Dawson. I'm not about to let you take away the one man in my life, who I can depend on." Joey said becoming upset and running out of the library.  
  
  
  
Dawson looked at Jen then ran after Joey. "I'm never going to be able to win that fight will I?" Jen asked no one imparticular? "Jen, Joey will always be in Dawson's life as a friend and quite possibly something more. You weren't there when her mom died, Joey pretty much closed herself off to the world, only Dawson could break through that." Pacey said. "Enough of this crap, it's time for a jail break." Abby said following out the doors that Joey and Dawson had exited from. Dawson found Joey in the gym, sitting on the bleachers her back to him. He came up behind her. "Hey, want to talk?" Dawson asked. When she turned around, Dawson gasped in surprise at the redness around her eyes from crying and the remnants of tears on her cheeks. "Dawson, look, I didn't mean to cause problems with you and Jen, but I can't lose you. You're the only thing I have left, besides Bessie, Bodie, and Alexander." Joey said shaking her head as she stood up. "Joey, your not going to lose me. It's going to be alright." He said taking her into his arms and hugging her. Jen, Pacey, and Abby came into the gym. "Good God." Jen said her voice angry and disgusted. "Jen…" Joey started, but Dawson cut her off. "Jen, Joey and I are friends okay? If you have a problem with that, then I really don't think this is going to work. You also owe Joey an apology for making her cry." Dawson stated crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Dawson, I don't want to fight with you, I'm just trying to make you understand it from my point of view." Jen said coming closer to them. "Jen, I don't understand, what point is it that your trying to make?" Dawson asked frustrated. "It may not be obvious to you Dawson, but to everyone else it's really crystal clear." Jen said. "What's that?" Dawson asked. "That Joey doesn't just care about you as a friend Dawson, she's in love with you." Jen said pointing at Joey. All remained quiet for a few moments as Jen took a step back, realizing what she had said, as Pacey frowned, and Abby looked interested. "Oh crap. We need to get back to the library now before we all end up here next Saturday." Abby said. The subject of Joey's affections dropped, as they all ran threw the boy's locker room, back towards the library.  
  
  
  
Suddenly they slid up, and found Mrs. Tringle standing in front of the library doors, arms crossed. They all walked in silently and sat down. Mrs. Tringle pulled out a row of cards and dumped out the carton. "These cards need sorting. If they are not back in alphabetical order, you will all spend next Saturday with me." She said. Then dropping the box, walked out of the library. Dawson, Joey, Jen, and Pacey picked up the box and cards, each taking a stack. They all sighed when they realized Abby had no intention of helping. At 4:30, Mrs. Tringle came back, just as they put the last set of cards in. "How are those cards coming?" She asked. "We just finished Mrs. Tringle." Abby said sweetly bringing up the cards. "Good, well, you should all be able to go home soon." She said and walked out yet again.   
  
  
  
Suddenly the group became quiet. "Look, about what I said before," Jen started to say hoping to find the right words. "Jen, why are you doing this to Joey? Can't you see it upsets her?" Dawson asked as he stood up noticing the sad look on Joey's face. "Dawson, I'm not trying to upset Joey, I just want you to understand." Jen said. "Well, about you make me understand why you don't want me." Dawson said hurt. "Dawson, you are the best thing that has ever come into my life. I care about you and want you so much." Jen said. "But what do you like about me Jen? Because if your only with me because you think I'm safe, that's really not good enough." Dawson said. "Dawson, I don't think your safe, but one of the things I love about you is that your not constantly thinking about sex, like my other boyfriends. Your sweet, caring, romantic, and funny." Jen said. "You don't get it, do you Jen." Joey said finally speaking up. They all looked at her. "Get what Joey?" Jen questioned not really wanting to get into this again. "If your in a relationship with Dawson you have to accept and love everything about him and those things should make you want him, not just his looks. His love for movies, his friendship with me, the way he hates to play sports, but you give him a camera and his eyes light up. His devotion to his family, the way his mother's affair affected him and how finding out you lied to him about being a virgin affected him. But I know how girl's like you see Dawson. Sweet and caring Dawson. A virgin, so I know he won't want to have sex right away. Well, you know what Jen, you don't deserve Dawson. He needs to be able to pursue his dream, become a director, make movies, meet Spielburg. You can't allow him to do that." Joey said angry and her eyes filling with tears again. Dawson looked at Joey surprised by what she had said, but also realizing she was right. "Joey, I do accept that Dawson loves movies and that he wants to be a director. I mean yeah he's a dreamer and not very realistic, not someone I'd normally go out with, but that's why I came here to change. And Dawson I think this makes it perfectly clear that Joey obviously wants to be more than just your friend." Jen said. Joey looked up startled, she hadn't realized that would happen.   
  
  
  
She looked to Dawson who just looked back and smiled at her. Then he turned to Jen. "I don't this is going to work Jen. I may think your beautiful, but I really don't know anything about you. I don't know what your favorite food is, favorite movie, I don't even know your parents names. This thing between us, it's just physical, I don't think I have any emotional feelings for you at all." Dawson said the realization hitting him. "That's fine, but tell me one thing Dawson, does that mean, you want someone who you do know, and knows you?" Jen asked looking over at Joey. "I think I do. I want someone who knows that my favorite move is E.T., or that my lifetime dream is to meet Spielburg and be a director. I need someone in my life who knows my past, present, and accepts my future." Dawson said looking over at Joey. "Do you love Joey?" Jen asked, some how regretting the answer she would get. "Okay it's 5 o'clock you can all go home now." Mrs. Tringle said. Jen looked to Dawson for an answer, but instead watched as Joey stood up and ran out of the room. "Joey, Wait!" Dawson said running after her. Jen wiped a few tears from her eyes, picked up her book bag and walked out. Pacey caught up to her, placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, and walked her home.   
  
  
  
Dawson looked all over town for Joey. Finally, he headed home. He went into his room and shut the door frustrated. He opened his closet to throw his book bag in and found Joey sitting there. "Hey. I've been looking all over for you." He said. "Yeah, well I've been here." Joey said shifting her feet. Joey sat down on the bed. "What's happening to us Joey?" He asked sitting down beside her. "We're growing up Dawson." She said simply. "Joey, do you want to hear my answer to the question?" He asked. Joey froze. She simply shook her head yes. "I was going to tell Jen, that the person I love and I have always loved is you. The person who knows everything about me, the person who I walked down the aisle with at aunt Gwen's wedding, and the girl who has been rowing over to my house since she was seven year's old. A girl who I should have realized a long time ago was the one I always loved and the one who's beautiful inside and out." Dawson said smiling at her. Dawson put his finger under her chin and brought her head up to look at him. Her eyes were filled with tears, but a smile graced her face. "I love you Josephine Potter." He said. "I love you too Dawson." She said. Then suddenly they were leaning forward, their lips meeting in a kiss, with passion and love that had been building up for years and a love that would continue to grow. 


End file.
